The Dinner
by mayspecialplace
Summary: a short story what story? about Olivia and Alex and whatever's in between
1. The Phone Call

The Phone Call

The whole squad was stuck doing paperwork for the second day in a row. This mostly meant that Munch was busy telling Fin about his latest conspiracy theory, Fin was trying to ignore him, and Elliot was on the phone with Kathy.

All of this left Olivia alone with her thoughts. Thoughts about a certain blonde lawyer. Thoughts that were never good to think about at work…

Just at that moment her phone rang, snapping her out of her inappropriate memories from earlier that morning. Not looking at the caller ID she quickly snapped up her phone, "Benson."

"I was sitting here thinking of you; thinking of how I can still smell you on my desk," Alex purred into the phone.

Olivia silently shivered, and any functioning brain cells she had left shut down in deference to sending blood to more important parts of her anatomy.

"Maybe tomorrow morning we should use your desk," Alex continued without waiting for or expecting an answer. "And maybe your cuffs as well…" she trailed off as if thinking of it for the first time.

Olivia knew better; knew Alex had her verbal seduction completely worked out long before placing this phone call. She also knew that this plan would push all of her buttons, so to speak, leaving her completely at Alex's mercy.

"Yes," Alex purred mostly to herself. "Bent over your desk, ass in the air, hands cuffed behind your back with your shirt front open. The cold desk and your lace bra rubbing your nipples to tight nubs…"

Olivia could hear Alex licking her lips. She was trying to get her breathing under control when she got a glimpse of Elliot who was now finished with his phone call. He was staring at her with a questioning look, and she realized that he must think it odd that she had been on the phone so long without saying anything. Just as her mind was clearing enough to speak, Alex began again.

"I get so wet just thinking of you bent over like that, ready to take it."

A low, deep growl was Olivia's only reply, but that was enough to get the attention of everyone within earshot. The detective could feel herself blushing bright red. She refused to look up and see her colleagues' faces. Instead she tried taking some deep breaths to calm herself, but Alex wasn't done with her yet.

She continued, "I want your pants and boxers around your thighs, just low enough for me to be able to ram our new little toy into you."

"Oh, God," Olivia whimpered, now beyond caring what anyone would think. That "little toy" was actually a nine-inch black strap-on that Alex had shown her for the first time that morning in her office.

"Does that mean you're ready to take me home?" Alex whispered into Olivia's other ear.

Olivia jumped out of her chair. Her half-closed eyes were now open wide as she looked around for the first time since the phone call had started. Munch was gaping at her, Fin winked with a knowing smile, and Elliot gave her a shit-eating grin. She grabbed her coat, took Alex by the hand, and yelled over her shoulder as they exited the squad room, "Tell the captain I'm taking tomorrow off!"


	2. The Restaurant

The Restaurant

Olivia held the taxi door open for Alex. They got in and Alex gave the driver their address. As soon as they were moving she slid as close to Olivia as she could. One of her hands played with the edge of Olivia's shirt, the tips of her well manicured fingernails slightly scraping Olivia's soft skin. She softly bit Olivia's pulse and kissed her way up to her ear. "You know," she purred "if we're gonna take tomorrow off you really should feed me before going home".

"No!" Olivia growled.

Alex laughed and kissed her way back down to Olivia's neck biting hard enough to leave a mark. Her fingers trailing just inside Olivia's jeans. "There is a new place just around the corner." she continued as if Olivia hadn't said anything. Her other hand now lightly brushing Olivia's breast. "I'll make it worth your while".

Olivia didn't need any promises. She knew she would do anything and everything that Alex asked of her. Now or any other time.

The taxi came to a halt and Olivia paid the driver, got out and offered her hand to Alex to help her out of the cab. They kept holding hands while slowly walking to the restaurant. Alex's warm hand in hers and her sweet smile relaxed Olivia a bit. Her hardly controlled lust subsided and her totally uncontrolled love to Alex took its place.

They walked into a little tapas bar. It was dimly lit and smelled of hearty Spanish food. They took a place at the end of the bar and Alex moved her chair till she was as close to Olivia as she could without actually sitting on her lap. Her hand went immediately to Olivia's knee her fingers drawing small circles on the inside of her thigh.

The bartender came over and Alex ordered a couple of tapas and tow beers. Her hand never stopped or even slowed down. Slowly sliding higher and higher, getting ever so slowly towards where Olivia needed her most.

The bartender came back with their drinks and Olivia immediately took a big gulp of the beer. Alex looked at her smiling and bent to whisper in her ear "Easy darling, I need you sober for what I'm planning for you tonight"

Olivia swallowed hard and looked at Alex just to see her bringing the beer bottle to her lips. Her tongue darting out to lick the opening on the bottle a second before her perfect lips closed around it. At the same moment Alex's wandering fingers reached their goal and pressed the seam of Olivia's pants against her core.

Olivia moaned. Her knuckles turning white around the bottle "Are you trying to kill me?" she whispered. Alex smiled and thanked the bartender, which just got there with their food, as if nothing was going on.

Alex never moved her hand, cupping Olivia's warm spot while picking at the food, feeding herself and Olivia with her fingers. Making sure to trail Olivia's lips with the tips of her fingers and nails.

Olivia's senses were in overload. The soft music...the sweet taste of Alex fingers and of course Alex herself, glowing in the dim light made her head spin and she couldn't suppress the shiver running through her body

Alex bent to Olivia, her lips grazing her ear she whispered "Do you know how much I want you? Every time I see you I want to show the world that you're mine and in the worse of ways. And sometimes even when you're not around at all. I want you right here on your knees, my leg on your shoulder and this beautiful tongue of yours deep inside of me".

Olivia took some shallow breaths and turned to look at Alex and to beg her to go home. Their eyes met and the fire in Alex's eyes stole her words.

Alex could feel she lost control fast. She had a whole night of seduction planned out but her plan back fired. The look of lust, mixed with love and trust she saw in Olivia's eyes was more than she could take. With a low deep voice she commended "Take me home! Now!"


	3. The Door

The Door

Olivia tried to put the key in the lock but her hands were shaking so bad it was not an easy job. She could feel Alex body heat so close to her back but not touching, it was driving her crazy.

Alex was losing control fast. She was looking at Olivia's neck and licking her lips. Her fingers were itching but she knew that if she touched her they wouldn't make it into the apartment.

*click*

Olivia took a deep breath.

*click*

Olivia' back was against the door. Alex's mouth was on her stealing her breath away. One of Alex's hands was on her breast pinching her nipple through her shirt and bra. The other one was already inside her pants. Three fingers were buried deep inside of her, her thumb pressing against her clit. It only took a couple of seconds and Olivia came, letting go of everything but Alex. Screaming her name.

When Olivia came back down her shirt was already ripped open. Alex was massaging both of her breasts and biting her neck. There will be marks for at least a week. Just the thought of it brought Olivia close to the edge again.

When Alex felt Olivia stirring back to life she turned them around. Now with her back against the door she lifted a leg wrapping it around Olivia's hip. Her skirt rode up and with her heel digging into the back of Olivia's thigh, Alex took Olivia's hand and guided her to her core. With her fingers pressed hard against Olivia's she slid one of hers and one of Olivia's fingers into herself. They both moaned together and Alex whispered in a husky voice "Maybe one more!" and slid one more finger in. Her thumb pushed Olivia's thumb against her clit and made it move in small circles.

Olivia's hand tingled from all the different sensations. The feel of her finger between Alex's slick walls and Alex's own fingers was getting her close to a second orgasm. She curled her finger to find that special spot and rub it.

"Can you feel what you're doing to me?" Alex growled and started to pump her fingers in and out, forcing Olivia's finger deeper into her with every thrust. "All day, every day. Just you, always you".

Alex's other hand was holding onto Olivia's shoulder, her nails digging in. She pressed her hips into Olivia's center and looked her in the eye "Come with me darling" she commanded softly. And Olivia did, Alex following her immediately.


End file.
